


Haribo

by totally_friendly_max_content



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Eye Horror, F/M, Grooming, Pedophile Bonquisha (Camp Camp), Pedophile David (Camp Camp), Recovery, Sadism, Spanking, barbed dildo, bonmax, but after that it just focuses on recovery, not maxvid but there is a bit I could see maxvid fans liking, some gore, the first chapter has all the relationship groom and rapey stuff in it, though there still some as Max remembers stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_friendly_max_content/pseuds/totally_friendly_max_content
Summary: Max thinks he's got a great idea in mind when he starts to date Bonquisha unaware that she and and will take advantage of him.  After she utterly destroys his mind, raping him and punishing him for just being a child, Max will need to recover.  Fortunately, everyone wants to help him feel better even if they don't necessarily know how to do that.





	Haribo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I've been working on since I noticed that Bonquisha being a pro contact map is pretty much canon. Like rewatch the theatre episode and try to tell me it's not either there by accident or all but outright said.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.

Max had been in a quiet but confidently good mood for a few days.  It was enough for his friends to assume he was blackmailing someone (again).

David though simply assumed that Max had experienced a good set of activities at camp that week.  In other words, David merely felt he was doing a very good job.

Gwen didn’t notice, until David started to excitedly tell her how impressed he was with Max’s behavior even though he was just as much trouble as usual.

It was during one of these ravings that Gwen noticed Max was missing.  She stopped David and they started to look for him. For the first time, they got a feeling something was wrong but they pushed that feeling aside.  Max was more important. However when he didn’t turn up until dinner time, she decided to inform David of her concerns. She was sure something was up and it annoyed her when David dismissed her fears.

Gwen decided that the best thing to do was to find the boy herself and strike down his surely evil plan before it begun.  Whatever it was Max was sure to be some level of trouble. She tried to imagine what it could be while she walked around looking for the boy.  She walked through the forest trying to guess what would happen next. Max’s schemes could involve anything though. It just depended on what he was after, which usually involved tasty food or making other people feel worse but it wasn’t worth putting stock in that.

She was surprised when she heard a car approaching the camp.  She turned and saw that a large pink car in the distance. After awhile of looking she realised that it was Bonquisha’s car, but thought nothing of it.  Max was far more important to her than some ex of David’s. She continued, looking hoping for a sign of something she could actually use, until she heard a hint of a whisper.  She turned back to the car and saw Max in the passenger seat. He was whispering something in Bonquisha’s ear. Gwen walked over and tried to get a listen in, but heard nothing.  Something was up and she had no idea what. She watched Max get out of the car and walk away happily.

The boy continued to look content.  Whatever was going on, it was something that would affect David badly.  Gwen frowned and approached the boy. “Max, what are you doing with Bonquisha?”

Max flinched.  His face briefly turned to one of fear.  He soon covered though with a peaceful smile and calm eyes.  A little too peaceful for Gwen’s liking.

She began, “Okay, kid, this had better be good.”

Calmly Max replied, “It is.”  He put his hands in his pockets and looked back.  “Bonquisha was just taking me to get some decent food since the food here sucks.”

Gwen scowled, sure that there was more.  “Kind of weird that you didn’t take your friends with you.”

“Not really.”  Max then looked back and saw Bonquisha start up the car.  He waved her off. “It’s not like I need them for every little thing.”

Though Gwen was unsure what Max was up to she was confident in talking him into a confession.  “I’m not saying you do. I thought you enjoyed having them round yourself because you like them.  The only time you don’t is when you’re up to something. Go on, spit it out.”

Max clenched his fists though he was only a little frustrated.  Shortly he said, “I will do but you have to agree to let me have my usual requests and that whatever I tell you, you won’t tell David.”

Gwen was about to refuse but then the last point caught her mind.  Not tell David. That was off to put it mildly. To put it more strongly it reminded her of the fact that Bonquisha didn’t exactly seem put off by the idea that David looked like Neil.  If anything she seemed pretty eager. “Whose idea is it not to tell David?”

“I’ve said enough.”  Gwen definitely felt there was something more than off now.

“Fine, I agree.  Now tell me.”

“I want the assurance I’ll get my end of the deal first.”

Gwen pulled out a notepad and wrote down, “ _ Max doesn’t have to do activities because he behaved well for Gwen _ .”

She looked at the boy then said, “Just show this to David and he’ll let you off.  I’ll do you one for the puddings after you’ve shown the good behaviour.”

Max pocketed the note.  He thought to himself that he would have to figure out what set Gwen off and use it to his advantage.

He began his explanation, “So I had gone into town.  I think Nikki wanted something and we wanted to make her happy.  So Neil, Nikki and I were out and you didn’t fucking notice. This was about a fucking week ago.”

Gwen winced.  Max’s anger was deserved.  She had been concentrating on other things.  Still she was there now. She willed herself to listen without interrupting.

Max continued, “So we were wondering around town when we came across Bonquisha and we started talking.  I was annoyed at David at the time. I think that this was after he had forced me to say something fucking  **nice** to fucking Space Kid of all people.”

Gwen rolled her eyes.  David always let Max off way too lightly.  Space Kid was still traumatised from what Max’s prank.  The punishment had been way too mild.

Max snarked, “So I figured I could diss David with his ex.  We’ve been doing that since.”

Gwen waited for Max to continue.  There was no way that this was it.  Not with the vague feeling, maybe from a memory that told her that pedophilia was involved.  Unless maybe it was a false memory, but she couldn’t risk it not being. “Go on.”

Max was surprised Gwen wanting more.  What more was there? He asked, “What?  That’s what we’ve been doing and that’s it.  I want my fucking pudding now.”

Gwen sighed.  “Fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

She decided to take Max back to the mess hall.  She did have one question though that felt worth asking.  “Is dissing David really all you do with Bonquisha? I didn’t think you still hated him that much.”

As casually as he were swearing, Max replied, “No, sometimes we kiss.  Not a word to David though. I really don’t want to ruin this.”

Gwen turned back and was disappointed to see that Bonquisha was long gone.  As she did, she made no secret of her anger. Max flinched back as she stamped towards where the car had been.  She let out a low growl then turned back to Max. Her anger grew as she saw the fear in Max’s eyes. He wasn’t even trying to hide his fear, but he was backing away from her.  She attempted to quell her anger but it still showed as she growled, “Aw, Max, you’re not in trouble.”

Max froze himself in place.  He could remember Jacob and how David reacted to him dating Bonquisha.  She had reminded him of that often enough, trying to get an explanation.

Crouching down, Gwen put herself on Max’s level so she would seem like less of a towering figure and calmly explained, “I’m not angry with you.  I’m angry with Bonquisha.”

It didn’t work.  Max felt very intimidated and fought back, “Are you jealous?  I didn’t think I would be your type.”

Max then let out a laugh.  It came out more nervous than he would have liked.

Gwen recoiled in disgust.  “Max, this isn’t about me. I don’t want to fuck kids and even if I did, how I feel shouldn’t affect you.  Look there’s a reason adults and kids don’t date and it’s nothing to do with types or any of that shit. It’s because it’s wrong for an adult to take advantage of kids.”

Max attempted to defend his girlfriend with, “Gwen, that sounds weird.  She’s not taking advantage. All we do is kiss. It’s not like we’re fucking or anything, yet.”

“Yet?”

Forcing confidence to his mind, Max said, “I’m thinking of asking her soon.  I think she would like that.”

Max was certain he had said what he had said with enough confidence and surely Gwen should see that he could cope now.

Gwen picked up a branch and snapped it in half.  “The fucking bitch. I’m going to kill her.”

Max smirked and asked, “You sure I’m not your type?”

Gwen rolled her eyes.  “Are you a wolf vampire tentacle person?”

Max laughed.  Yeah, there was no way he was her type.  Even considering that she was willing to actually date humans and her take on her type was a huge exaggeration, he knew that he was never up to her level.  Not that she was his. No. Max was convinced he and Gwen would make a terrible couple. Still that did make Gwen’s actions all the weirder.

Gwen took Max back to his tent then went to find David.  She took a few calming pills then said, “David! I thought you said Bonquisha was safe!”

David who had been drawing up a poster for a dance he had been planning, turned to Gwen with confusion.  “I’m sorry. What are you talking about?”

Gwen sat down.  “She’s a fucking pedophile.  David.”

David dismissed, “Oh, we talked about that.  She’s a nomap.”

“A what?”

“A non offending minor attracted person.  We believe that children can’t consent to sex, romance and hence that them appearing in pornography is also utterly terrible.”

Gwen didn’t notice the ‘we’.  “I’m afraid she lied.”

David gasped, “No.”

“Sorry?”

David explained, “We spoke all about it.  She told me she was a map too and then we spoke about how unfair people are on nomaps.”

“Then… did she ever actually fucking say she is a nomap or were you thinking with your dick?”

“I-  Well!  You see.   You have no idea what it’s like.  Gwen, Bon Bon was-“

Gwen asked, furiously, “Were you thinking with your dick?”

David admitted, “I loved her.  She was kind and sweet. But no, I wasn’t saying that she’s a nomap because she’s attractive but because she’s nice!”

Gwen huffed then said, “She’s dating one of the campers.”

“I don’t want to believe you… but I can’t think of any reason for you to lie.”

What David didn’t say for fear of hurting Gwen’s feelings but a solution was forming in his mind that that Gwen was mistaken.  He would just have to prove her wrong. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Gwen half wanted to give David a sympathetic hug but the side of her that didn’t won.  “Idiot.” She gave him a light slap. “Stop thinking of her as the girl you used to date.  We only have a week to split them up and get her in jail.”

“A week!”

“Effectively.  For a start we need to make sure no one leaves the camp unsupervised.  The camper said he wants to take their relationship to the next level soon.  It seems like they meet weekly.”

David put two and two together.  Something Gwen had assumed he wasn’t able to do.  He sadly mused, “Max…”

“Sorry.”  Gwen put a hand on David’s shoulder.  “It must be hard hearing that your ex is hurting my favourite camper.”

“I don’t have fav-”  David stopped himself.  He was fooling no one and he knew it.  “Yeah, it hurts. I trusted Bon Bonquisha and Max has already been through so much.”

Gwen wanted to roll her eyes and tell David he was putting his own sadness over Max’s she knew that doing so would be hypocritical.  “I understand but the good thing is that by helping Max we can get through this.”

David sobbed, “What must we do?”

“Lots of things.  I’ll begin by calling the police.  You need to talk to Max. Try not to focus too much on the weirdness of you and Max both being into the same type of women.”

David mused, “Now you mention that, that is so weird.”  In fact, it probably was the weirdest thing about this whole situation for David at that moment.

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter right now.  You need to talk to Max and make sure he’s aware that he’s not in trouble and that he can’t continue dating Bonquisha.”  Gwen half wondered if maybe she was getting the jobs the wrong way round. “You need to do this. You need to make it clear that he hasn’t done anything bad.  Bonquisha is the bad person.”

David tried one more time, “Are you sure she’s dating Max?”  He knew Gwen would say yes, but he longed for her to claim it was all a cruel joke.

“Max outright said that she and him had been kissing.  That’s where he had disappeared off to. She had dropped him back off at camp.”

David pouted then went to find Max.  Hopefully David could at least get some denial from him.  Bonquisha just wouldn’t do that. She was too nice and she was his friend.

Max looked okay as far as David could tell.  He was laughing and swinging his legs too and fro and looked happy.  Max didn’t look sexually abused at all in fact. No, Max looked fine as ever.  His abandonment issues weren’t even showing. David smiled as he noticed how well Max was getting on with Nikki and Neil especially tonight.  Whatever Bonquisha was really doing it was certainly making him more confident. With that, the counselor was sure that Gwen was mistaken. He would ask Bon Bon about it and she would explain it all away nicely.  He was sure of it.

David went over to Max and said, “I hope you’re enjoying flower pressing.”

“This has to be the lamest idea for a camp yet, David.”

“Nonsense.  Look at Nikki’s picture.”  It had flowers pressed to the shape of a happy couple of bears on it and a bloody love heart behind them.  “Clearly people are having fun.” Max turned to Nikki’s picture and cocked his brow. “I don’t know where she got the blood from but I’m glad-”

Nikki collapsed from blood loss.  With that, David had to rush Nikki away.  He was sure that sorting Nikki out was more important than dealing with Gwen’s paranoid delusions.  The campers were left alone. Max turned to Neil and asked, “You think Nikki will be okay?”

Since Nikki getting exhausted was pretty everyday, Neil’s reaction was equally everyday, “Honestly I was assuming she was using period blood or something like that.  I didn’t even see a cut. Her fainting came out of nowhere. Anyway, with David out of the way, I’m curious. How did your date go?”

“Weird.  I enjoyed the kissing and she was definitely amused by all the shit I’ve done to David but she kept saying things that made no sense.”

“Maybe she just wants to get back with David and is using you.”

Max considered this seriously.  It did seem possible. He was pretty certain she had been using David for something when they were dating.  He had no idea what though. “I doubt she would be telling me that much about sex if she was. It’s really interesting.  Do you know what BDSM stands for?”

“No.”

“She was talking about it.  I really need to look it up.  I don’t want her thinking I’m dumb.”

“You’re not dumb, Max.  If she thinks you are, she’s not worth dating.”  Max grinned. Neil was a good person for advice, if he wasn’t too distracted.  Max could never see Neil as a romantic partner but he was glad that he had someone he could talk to.  “We really should check on Nikki.”

“I’m sure this isn’t the first time she’s lost this much blood.”

Still, Max did follow Neil to check on Nikki.

Nikki was having her hand bandaged up and eating some chocolate pudding.  “I don’t see what all the fuss is about. I was bleeding anyway.” She took another bite and added, “thorn bush cut me an hour ago.”

Max grinned and said, “You really can take any level of pain, Nikki.”

“It’s not like this hurts.  If anything it just feels weird and I… oooooowwww!”

David panicked and grabbed the most powerful pain killer they had and rammed it into Nikki’s mouth.  Nikki spat it out in shock. She then grabbed the spit covered tablet and swallowed it.

Gwen appeared behind David and said, “I’ll take over.”  She pulled David and Max aside. “You two need to talk.”

Max replied, “How much of a shipper are you?  Trying to make us talk! Honestly Gwen, go back to Archive Of Our Own.”

Gwen rolled her eyes.  “Quit distracting David.  You have a confession to make.”

David said, “It’s okay, Gwen.  We’ve already talked and I’m certain you’re quite mistaken.”

Max said, “Gwen, I don’t believe you.”  Then he covered his guilt with, “I can’t arrange any surprises!  Can I?”

David enthused, “I love surprises!”

Gwen pointed out plainly, “His first reaction is the one you should be noticing.”

David tried to think.  He liked surprises a lot.  He had no idea why but he was certain Gwen was lying.  “Gwen, I don’t know why you are acting so funny but I wish you would stop!”

Nikki said, “My leg please.”

Gwen was unable to reply.  Max walked off and took Neil with him.

Neil asked, “What are you going to do if David finds out?”

“Punch first.”

“I’m being realistic here.  You could never win in a fight against David.”

“I’d still try.  I’m not giving up on Bonnie for his sake.  At least not until we’ve done more than kiss.”

Neil frowned.  “Aren’t you madly in love?”

“I am, but I’m pretty sure she’ll abandon me like she did David.  Still, I’d like to at least have all the fun with her before she switches me up with someone else.”  He had little idea on what it was like to be madly in love, but he was glad that he hadn’t done the ‘losing his mind’ part.  He could see a lot of his parent’s relationship in his with Bonquisha. His parents would disagree.

“That’s a mature attitude, Max.”

Max grinned.  “That’s what she said too.  I need to go and find something she wanted to see.”

Max ran over to grab his teddy bear.  Max looked at him and asked, “Why does Bonnie want to see you?”

Mr Honey Nuts naturally didn’t reply.  Max instead replied to himself, “Bonnie wasn’t even supposed to know about you.  You need to stay quiet and not be too childish.”

He scowled.  What was he planning on doing?  Put a cigarette in the bear’s mouth.  The bear would still be a bear never mind what he did.

Still he was sure that tomorrow would be great.  Tomorrow he would show Bonquisha just how adult he could be.  As such the next day, he slipped away early and made his way over to Bonquisha’s, bear in hand.  Once out of the camp, he went straight to the trailer park. There was no hesitation in Max’s mind.  Everything was fine. He had no idea that he was being reeled in. He simply rushed towards the trailer park willingly.  It wasn’t the park itself that was alluring or dangerous of course. Soon he knocked on the door, his mind not even thinking about what he was going to do.  Rather he was thinking about how he could boast about this later.

Bonquisha smiled when Max appeared and invited him into her trailer with a sly pull.  She gave Max a swift kiss and asked, “Are you alone?”

Max looked outside one last time then said, “Camp isn’t that hard to slip away from and Nikki agreed to be an especially bad trouble maker today so David and Gwen won’t notice that I’m gone.”

Bonquisha grinned and put her hand on her heart, a little touched, “Max, you’ve really thought of everything.  All this just so we can see each other. I am impressed.”

“I’m pretty mature for my age.  Neil even said so.”

“He’s the one you used for the photos for David’s tinder, right?”

“Yes.  Cute, isn’t he?”

Bonquisha put a hand on Max’s cheek and said, “Not as cute as you though.”  The hand glided down Max’s face and trailed down his chest. She longed to removed the hoodie and feel him up properly.  “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bonnie.”

“Truely.”

Max shrugged, both from honesty and the desire to appear cool.  “Enough. I know this probably won’t last.”

“In that case, would you like to speed things up?”

“Yes.”  It struck him as odd that she wasn’t taking that as a break up, but he really wanted to screw her.

“In that case…”  Bonquisha’s mind was alight with possibilities.  She could have Max humiliate himself, beat him, mutilate his privates, play with his emotions until he was a crying wreck just like David had been.  “I want you to remove your clothes slowly.” While he did that she could make up her mind and explored his body with her eyes.

Max started with his hoodie and she had a brief sight of his tummy as the hoodie lifted up the T shirt as well.  It was a nice view and she loved the little hint of belly button she briefly saw. The way he tossed his hoodie was also so exciting.  So confident and so bratty. She wanted to hurt him and make him regret everything. He slipped off his top and was clearly growing impatient.  He hurried off his pants then looked at her unsure.

She encouraged, “Off with everything, Maxy.”  Max pulled down his underpants and threw them in her face.  She laughed then said, “I want you on your hands and knees. Hug Mr Honey Nuts while I get ready.”

“Okay.”  Max tried to hide that he had no idea what was going on.  He gripped hold of his bear and put his head in the bear’s lap.  He squatted on his hands and knees, more like he was aiming for a snuggle than the sexual position desired, “Like this.”

“Raise your ass a little.”  Max did as he was ordered. “I’m going to introduce you to a world of pleasure, little boy.”

Max protested, “I’m adult for my a-”  He stopped to let out a scream as Bonquisha suddenly whipped his ass.  Turning over he tried to aim a kick only to receive a belt across his feet.

“In that case, you should be able to cope with all erotic fantasies.”

She pinned his struggling form down then sucked his little cock with her lips.  He tried to cope with the pain mixed with pleasure but wasn’t able to handle the mess of emotions he was feeling and started to cry.  He let go off his bear and instead focused on trying to pull Bonquisha off him by her hair. She didn’t stop though, squeezing Max’s arms and baring her teeth.  Max became aware that if he made a wrong move she could really injure him and became quiet and tried to hold back his anger. She took this as a sign to start sucking again and soon Max was a crying heap of misery.

Max hated every touch his so called girlfriend made as she worked her way up his body.  He was suddenly aware of how small he was. Everything about him felt small: his muscles, his arms, his legs.  He never had any idea if her nails would dig in or if she was going slap him. She forced her fingers roughly into Max’s mouth then pried it open.  She licked his tongue then moved up to his left eye. He clenched it closed no wanting to look. The same hand from his mouth opened up the eye and her tongue licked the eye.

“Please, not the eyes.  Anything but the eyes.”

Max couldn’t take the reminder.  Not of home and-

A slap brought Max back to the horror he was in rather than the old one.

Bonquisha grinned and said, “But your friend with an eye patch is adorable.  Just think. If I pluck your eye out all three camps would match.”

Max clenched his fists together.  “I want you to stop this. I don’t like this.”  A slap was delivered to his face for his efforts.  Still he persisted, “I’m not going to let you get away with this.”

With that, Bonquisha reached for a draw and pulled out a large dildo that was textured to feel like a cat’s with barbs on the side.  “You liked my pussy did you?” Max cried trying to handle the way his fears were clouding his ideas for escape. He had to get away but he had no idea how.  The dildo was lined up with Max’s ass and held in place but not yet pushed in. She wanted him crazy first. “I said-“

“I know!  I just don’t understand.”  Max cried, trying to understand how it had come to this.  He had no idea how hot the way he was crying was.

She couldn’t wait a second longer.  She pushed the dildo into Max and felt her pants get increasingly wet.  The sight of his face miserable and pained and best of all silent defeated turned her on even more than she thought it would.  He didn’t scream. He just opened his mouth, pained and miserable. His ass ripped in many areas both inside and out and the blood dribbled out.

She rubbed against her pussy with one hand while pulling the dildo out of Max with the other.  The fact that she was getting away with this only added to her sadistic nature as she used both hands to ensure it went back in again as quickly as possible.  She then reached for her phone and snapped a picture of Max. He tried to cover his face but she was having none of that instead pulling his arms to his side and snapping some more pictures.  The camera especially focused on his broken but still squishy ass, ripped nipples and miserable face. If only she could force open his eyes and not have herself in the photo. She then focused on getting his whole body, just in case she required them for extra kinks.

There was a knock on the door.  Bonquisha pushed Max into a cupboard then opened the door up.  When she saw David she smiled and said, “Hello.”

David said, “I know this is a bit much but I’m afraid there’s a rumor around camp that you’re dating Max and I have to look into it.  Safeguarding and all that.”

Bonquisha felt her mouth dry up.  “I understand David but I think you would be far better off if you got rid of that damn platypus.  Look at the actual danger more than the supposed danger, David.”

“Aw, but the kids love our platypus.”  David sighed, remembering the time he tried to give her a name.  The kids had rebelled saying it went against her wild and fun nature.  Then David had been bitten. He had only cried for a couple of hours over that.  He was about to express this mixed memory, when Bonquisha responded. 

“David, I’m in the middle of something.  Do you think you could do this some other time?”

David was about to leave when he heard a knocking upon the cupboard door.  He sniffed the air: sex. He pushed Bonquisha aside and apologised to her. Then upon opening up cupboard his whole demeanour changed.  He called to her, “Shit! You fucking piece of shit!” Max winced at David’s words. He then watched David wordlessly glare to Bonquisha for a long time.  He felt something strange as David then punched her. He wanted to feel safe but he was too aware of his own pain. No one cared.

Max remained in the cupboard and tried to ease his pain.  He tried to pull the dildo out but it was jammed in tight.  He looked to David who was clearly too distracted beating Bonquisha to care.  He tried again to pull it out only to whimper at the touch. He hated how it felt inside him but he hated the feel of it moving all the more.

Upon Bonquisha collapsing David stopped using his fists and started to look around, trying to calm himself down.  Shortly he saw Max crying in a corner. He made his way over and watched him try to remove the dildo but fail. The older man said, “It’s going to be okay.”  He then gave it a little pull only for the resistance to be too much. He then picked up his phone and dialed for Gwen, “You were right about Bon Bquisha.”

Max shivered.  He needed help.  He felt like everything had betrayed him.  He couldn’t believe what David was saying. Had he known that this would happen and done nothing?  That was certainly how it felt.

Upon getting a reply David asked, “Do we have Max’s insurance forms?  He needs to go to the hospital.”

Max growled.  He was not up for a three hour car trip.  “DAVID! I need it out now.”

Gwen heard and asked, “What is Max talking about?”

“She’s left a large penis like object in his ass.”

Gwen affirmed, “You need to pull it out.  Then reassure Max that he’ll be okay.”

“Won’t he need a cream or something?”

“Take him to me after you’re done.  If I can apply anything, I’ll do so.  Just get the offending object out as soon and as quickly as you can.”

David knew he had to follow her advice but he dreaded to do so.  He made Max pull his knees to his face then position his ass towards David.  “Okay, Max, I’m going to pull this out quickly like a plaster. It’ll be over soon.”

“Good.  It fucking hurts.”

David placed a hand on Max’s ass cheek then gripped hold of the dildo and took a breath before pulling as hard as he could.  The dildo came out until it hit one of the many barbs. “What the?” He couldn’t believe just how long it was.

“Don’t stop.”  David watched the dildo seep deeper in as he had let go.  He had to get it out.

“Push with me.  Like it’s a… like it’s shit.”

Max flinched at David’s swearing but he did as David said.  It hurt a lot but with David he was able to get out the first barb.  David held on tight as Max took a breath while they stopped briefly. Slowly inch by inch the dildo came out.  As it did, it ripped Max’s skin and pulled his muscles apart. About halfway through he was hardly able to push but David didn’t give up.  With just a few inches to go Max passed out. David closed his eyes unable to look anymore as the blood dribbled down his ass.

When David was done he picked the passed out Max and wrapped him up in a blanket.  “You did great, Max.” He knew Max couldn’t hear, but he didn’t want to admit it. He then left, leaving Bonquisha on the floor to remain knocked out… probably, maybe, not really.  David’s mind was too focused on Max to consider that she may wake up.

He placed Max in the backseat of his car then took the boy to camp.

Max woke up on the way back and looked around.  He saw David and opened his mouth to speak to him only to clam up.  He looked around for Mr Honey Nuts and saw his bear sitting on a folded pile of clothes.  Max looked at himself and realised that he was still naked. He shuddered and wondered if he was going to be raped again.

David rolled into the camp then remained sat in the car.  “Max, I feel I should say something.” Max remained quiet.  “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save you sooner.” Still Max said nothing.  “Do you want me to carry you back to your tent? You can keep the blanket over you.”  Max tried to speak but he couldn’t. He watched David get out of the car, wrap the blanket around him and lift him up.  He watched Neil and Nikki run up to him and the look of guilt on their faces. He felt nothing. It was like every emotion he had ever felt was fake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. I've always wanted to see a fic that has trauma in the first chapter and continues to really focus on trauma. It's a cool idea and I've seen fics attempt it. Sadly most of the time, the fic doesn't update after the first chapter. Many of the others are written by antis so yeah, those are gonna suck for obvious reasons. I've been looking into recovery and trying to make sure that this fic averts at least the worst of the issues I've seen. I'm willing to take criticism though.


End file.
